


How does unrequited love feel?

by SabrielxDestiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: About Love I guess, Ehh., I think I did really well., Other, This is a love-story, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielxDestiel/pseuds/SabrielxDestiel
Summary: This is a story I wrote because of my thoughts about love and what it is. I don't know how to describe it, but since it is rather short, I'd love if you read it and left a comment or kudo! Thanks.





	How does unrequited love feel?

How does unrequited love feel?   
Could you really know if you had never felt it? Or even if you had, could it be put into words?  
  
A person is miles away. And maybe they don’t know you even exist. And yet, a bond of love is something quite silly, isn’t it? How much do you need to know of a person to truly love them?  
A person is close, their arm wrapped around you as you lay amongst satin bedding, fingers ghosting over your skin sinfully, as if exploring it further might ruin the innocence of the moment. Hands travel further, and soon arms are no longer holding you but embracing you fully. Soul, heart and body.   
Where the line between lust and love lies is a personal issue to people, it might be this and that. But if you truly love somebody, it might overlap. The line blurs like your thoughts when you fall asleep with that very person in your arms after what felt like hours of hands wandering, lips ghosting over bodies.   
  
It is beyond bodies melting together and turning into one. It is beyond the distance of said bodies, or the depth of knowledge about them.   
  
Whether hands roam or remain to yourself, plays little part of whether it is love or not. Because the line of love and lust might just be that. Your eyes meet, at sunset in the room of the person you might desire, and maybe love is already created then. Think of love as an entity, a whole entire being that thrives on the connection of a person to another. Which in turn, makes Love inherently good. The issue with something being inherently good or not aside, it is merely a way of imagining our situation.   
Our being, Love, thrives on more than just a chemical reaction in our brains. A glance can make Love awaken, rise from a long slumber it has been in and jump up with such ecstasy it might make you forget everything else around you.   
  
There is no discrimination of love for this being. Whether it’s a friend who gives another the rests of their food, or a gentle _be careful on your way_ from your parents, it is all the same.   
Love has been around longer than humans have created these different kinds of it, splitting it up to _Philia, Agape, Storge_ and so many more, as if to make out creature into many. It is not.   
  
What about the notion of Love being no different from pain? How many times have people claimed to be let down, or hurt or heartbroken?   
It is not Love they experience, but loneliness. From loneliness stems pain, and heartache. When Love is unrequited it melts together into just a tiny being of nothingness. When your family doesn’t pay attention to you, or your lover isn’t sure if you exist - it is not Love that causes you pain, but the uncertainty of a potential that has not been fully tapped into. Which causes us, and our Love to feel empty and near to nothing.   
Mistaking this is easier than one might think.   
  
Because you lay alone in bed, nobodies arms wrapped around you, nobodies fingers ghosting over your skin. There are no glances or gentle reminders to be safe. You cannot even feel the love of nature kissing your skin with care as a gentle wind blows by.

How long does this go on until Love dies?  
  
Love never dies, not truly. It goes into a deep slumber and waits for the opportunity to come back. Because one day, whether you believe in the simple view of love of this writer, someone will come along in your life and take your Love out of it’s hole that it had settled into, warm it with their own and wake it up so it can make you feel like you’re worth something again.  
This might be a friend, or a lover, or a relative that you haven’t spoken in so long.   
  
How does unrequited love feel?   
Lonely. Cold. Dark.


End file.
